cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 8)
The eighth season of'' Cube Ultra Hardcore ''consists of eight episodes; it premiered on June 22, 2014 and concluded on July 12, 2014. The season introduced two new participants and twenty-two returning veterans, raising the roster to twenty-four participants. Production In this season, 24 participants split into 8 teams of 3, with an added bonus of border shrinking over the course of 3 hours. The last standing team is deemed the winner. The series saw many changes as the title of the series "Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore" was changed to "Cube Ultra Hardcore" ''to better distinguish it from other UHCs. The timer of the server was off a few minutes, causing several episodes to be 21-24 minutes, longer than the original 20 minutes per episode. The season was hosted by Graser10 and the server was hosted by Mineplex. The intro sequence was made by PatClone and the music used was ''"Life" by Tobu''. The official montage was made by PatClone and Talekio. The series follows a 2-day format, new episodes released every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 8)/Episodes : Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants Teams : For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of Cube Ultra Hardcore Players. : Bold '''indicates a debutant; other contestants are considered veterans. *Dfield ' *PatClone *Shep689 *HBomb94 *MrMitch361 *ThatOneTomahawk *Devon_Mines *DulJuice *Kiingtong *Parker_Games *StrauberryJam *TYBZI *ChildDolphin *JWingWangWong *Minecraft4Meh *xBayani *Grapeapplesauce *'FollowKevn ' *Graser10 *Defek7 *Pokediger1 *TheCampingRusher *Stacysays *TofuuGaming Summary 'Early Death' Ultra Hardcore Season 8 was the first season to be officially named as Cube UHC but like many past seasons, it began with a PvE death. The first death was MrMitch361 of team Deep Voice, when his internet froze during Episode 1 while fighting zombies. Things got worse for his remaining teammates when ThatOneTomahawk was poisoned to half a heart by a Witch mob, forcing himself and HBomb94, both known to be relatively more aggressive players to take on a camping playstyle. Meanwhile PatClone from The Sheps was also poisoned to half a heart by a Cave Spider. 'Moving Border' Season 8 introduced moving borders which unlike Season 7, this damaging border closed in by the second and gives no prior warning on safety zone coordinates. This pushed many teams to be closer to each other and play a big role in the many fights throughout the season. PatClone, joined by Shep689 and Dfield on team The Sheps was among the teams who had to switch cave due to the border but not knowingly that their new cave was connected to The Ninjas’ mining area. After The Sheps gained enough materials for enchanting and diamond swords each, they spotted nametags belonging to the unenchanted team The Ninjas, consisting of Graser10, Pokediger1 and Defek7. The Sheps hurryingly enchanted themselves and as a result, Dfield and Shep689 were only partially enchanted before rushing towards The Ninjas. Defek7 wanted to engage, Graser10 decided to hide and Pokediger1 unwillingly became the decoy and target for the The Sheps. Dfield charged at Pokediger1 before being dropped down to half a heart by Defek7 attacking him from behind. This forced Dfield to retreat to where Graser10 was hiding. Both low-hearted PatClone and Dfield then became victims to Pokediger1 and Graser10 respectively. Pokediger1 then was almost killed by Shep689 but he utilized a golden apple to save himself and was able to kill Shep689 with the help of Defek7, eliminating The Sheps. 'Three vs Three vs Three' Using the The Sheps’ enchanting materials, The Ninjas fully enchanted themselves. A couple of episodes later, The Ninjas headed out to hunt where they subsequently met team Grapeapplesauce, xBayani and FollowKevn from team Soup-A-Stars. Each team fired at each other but Soup-A-Stars literally had the upper advantage when they took control the top of a roof forest, making it difficult for The Ninjas to fight back. After getting pegged by arrows, The Ninjas left the scene. Soup-A-Stars however continued hunting and chasing after The Ninjas and subsequently led the battle in the views of team Shake N’ Bake consisting of JWingWangWong, ChildDolphin and Minecraft4Meh. Team Shake N’ Bake started firing at both The Ninjas and team Soup-A-Stars, but their free-range was not long-lived when Grapeapplesauce snuck up on the team. He knocked JWingWangWong and Minecraft4Meh off the tree they were on, and swiftly killed ChildDolphin. JWingWangWong and Minecraft4Meh ganged up on Grapeapplesauce but xBayani and FollowKevn had arrived to back Grapeapplesauce up. Minecraft4Meh and JWingWangWong were killed back to back in the 3v2 fight, eliminating the Shake N’ Bake. Unfortunately for them, their victory was short lived as The Ninjas saw this as their opportunity to charge at team Soup-A-Stars, as Grapeapplesauce, FollowKevn and xBayani weren’t doing too well health wise. Soup-A-Stars started to run away but Pokediger1 managed to land a trickshot on FollowKevn, eliminating him. Despite known for their fighting prowess, both Grapeapplesauce and xBayani were too low of health to fight back against a full team of three and ultimately died back to back in the hands of Defek7, eliminating team Soup-A-Stars. 'Mid Game' Despite being severely low themselves, Defek7 insisted on staying above ground when they spotted nametags belonged to Parker_Games, StrauberryJam and TYBZI from team Roflcopters. Team Roflcopters who were underground however had no idea The Ninjas were waiting to pounce them. They were preparing to head up but Parker_Games wasted time intentionally loading his inventory with junks. The moving border meanwhile forced team The Nudists consisting of DulJuice, Kiingtong and Devon_Mines to come out from their cave despite being unenchanted. DulJuice’s lag and unloaded map, gave her sights on The Ninjas and team Roflcopters and was under the impression that they were about to fight. With that information, The Nudists rushed towards the scene, scaring the weakened The Ninjas away. During The Ninjas’ panic escape, Defek7 fell from a tree resulted in being ambushed by an exploding Creeper, killing him. Pokediger1 and Graser10 grabbed whatever they can from Defek7’s pile before running away. They successfully escaped only because The Nudists found Defek7’s remains and took the remaining enchanted gears for themselves. The Ninja’s escape however only bought them a short time span when The Nudists later found and chased after them. The Nudists managed to corner them at the border and killed Pokediger1 but Graser10 once again escaped their clutches. With the kill, The Nudists gained Pokediger1’s enchanting table and was able to finally fully enchant themselves. Later The Nudists and team Deep Voice found and began battling each other. Despite The Nudists having the numbers advantage in the 3v2 fight, they were unable to land as much successful hits compared to the Deep Voice and along with team Deep Voice’s Power 3 and Power 4 bows, The Nudists were quickly weakened. Confident now, team Deep Voice rushed in for a melee fight in a relatively tight space. A full out chaos occurred with DulJuice being overwhelmed was killed by HBomb94 while Devon_Mines lagged and was defeated by ThatOneTomahawk. Weakened Kiingtong tried to escape but was kill shot by ThatOneTomahawk, eliminating The Nudists. Meanwhile, the border had also forced both team Roflcopters and team Tigermilk, consisting of Tofuugaming, TheCampingRusher and Stacysays, to the surface. Both team came up at a relatively close distance to each other and eventually spotted one another. Team Roflcopters rushed in but the Tigermilk were up on a hill, giving them the height advantage. Despite that, Tofuugaming do not have a bow to take advantage of the advantage. As a result, Tofuugaming charged towards Parker_Games and StrauberryJam with TheCampingRusher backing him. The 2v2 fight resulted in all of them being at a very low health. TYBZI meanwhile had hiked up to the hill from behind and rapid bow shooting Stacysays, forcing her to jump off the hill to hide and heal. When TheCampingRusher retreated back to his hill to heal, TYBZI who was still lingering there, killed him before TheCampingRusher’s golden apple took effect. Tofuugaming however successfully killed StrauberryJam while Parker_Games escaped. The weakened Tofuugaming also retreated back up to his hill only to be finished off by the still there TYBZI. Meanwhile, on his way out of the battle, Parker_Games ran into Stacysays’ hiding spot before she killed him with knockback fall damage. Stacysays escaped the scene and dug down while TYBZI had a fail attempt in hunting for her. 'Final Four Teams' By this point the dominating team was team Deep Voice with 2 members and 3 kills under their belt. The other three teams were all solo including Graser10 for The Ninjas with 6 kills, Stacysays from team Tigermilk with 2 kills and TYBZI from team Roflcopters with also 2 kills. TYBZI continued to look for Stacysays but eventually found himself into Deep Voice's sights. Team Deep Voice chased him to the border and with nowhere to run, outnumbered and outpowered, TYBZI was killed, eliminating team Roflcopters. Meanwhile, unlike Stacysays, Graser10 did not wanted to go back underneath despite his dangerously low hearts. He challenged the Deep Voice on a roof forest bow battle but in two shots, Graser10 was killed, eliminating The Ninjas. Despite killing Parker_Games, Stacysays did not get his gold due to Parker_Games’ overloaded junks took her inventory space while her mining attempt wasn’t too successful either in healing herself up. Being the last adversary left to the Deep Voice, she agreed to battle them on the condition they come to her hill where she had the height advantage. That strategy however did not work as while she was distracted by HBomb94 at the bottom, ThatOneTomahawk had climbed up from another side and having better gears and hearts, ThatOneTomahawk killed Stacysays, eliminating team Tigermilk and granting Cube UHC Season 8 victory to team Deep Voice consisting of ThatOneTomahawk, HBomb94 and MrMitch361. Elimination Trivia *This is the second shortest season in UHC history, following Season 12, with 8 episodes. * This season consisted of 2 new competitors, DField and MistaCrayola (FollowKevn). * For the first time in Cube UHC History, a newcomer was not in the Top 5. * This is the first season since season 1 that was not hosted on Mineplex. * The season was renamed to Cube UHC because Graser wanted the Cube to be a "brand" with both UHC and SMP and to distinguish them from other UHC series. * This season was aired earlier than people were expecting due to Rusher going away for 3 weeks so he would have content to post. * During the first episode, Tofuu accidentally got in the way of Stacy while she was killing chickens. He was unaware that it was Stacy, and thought it was lag. Jon re-healed him. Straub commented on this saying it was unfair that he got rehealed because of lag, however this is ironic, because Straub has been eliminated from UHC twice from server glitches, but Tofuu has won three seasons and often complains about lag when fighting other players. * It was commented by some that MrMitch should've gotten a second chance, as his death was caused by the server not recognizing him, which meant on his screen he could move about freely, but he was instead frozen in one place, and he could take damage. By the time his client caught up with the server, he had already been killed by the zombies he was fighting before the lag spike. * Teams: The Sheps, Shake N' Bake, Soup-A-Stars, and The Nudists had '''all' of their members die back-to-back. ** While The Ninjas and Roflcopters had two people deaths. * The Nudists were the last full team alive, despite them only placing 5th. * Ironically, Team Deep Voice were the first team to lose a team member, but as of the end of Episode 7, are the team with the most members (the only team left with 2 players). * Tomahawk (Deep Voice) got the most kills, with 5 kills total. * The teams with the most kills are the Ninjas (Graser, Poke, and Defek) and Deep Voice (Tomahawk, Hbomb, and Mitch) with 6 kills. * Everyone who competed in Season 7 placed at a lower ranking in Season 8, except Graser, Poke, Hbomb, Rusher, Tybzi, Dul, Bayani, Tomahawk, Devon, Stacy, and Parker. ** Devon is the only participant that has the same ranking from Season 7 and Season 8 * This season might have been the only season where grace period was off, because Defek had hit Graser in which he took damage. * First blood chain: PatClone was slain by Pokediger1, who was shot by Kiingtong, who was slain by ThatOneTomahawk, who won the season. * Rusher was the last to take any damage. * Tofuugaming the first to take damage originally but was healed because he glitched, while DulJuice took the first offical damage * This was Stacy's last appearance in the UHC series. * This is the second time a team has won without a full team and the third time a team became the last team standing without a full team. * MrMitch is the second person to win a season without surviving to the end. ** MrMitch is however the first person to win a season and was also the first death of the same season. * If Tomahawk was counted as winner in Season 4, Team Deep Voice would be the first team to consist of all previous winners. ** MrMitch won Season 6, while Hbomb won Season 2 and 4 (unofficially). Gallery UHC S8 Alt Logo.png|UHC Season 8 Logo 1 UHC S8 Logo.png|UHC Season 8 Logo 2 S8 - Tigermilk.png|Intro - Tigermilk S8 - The Sheps.png|Intro - The Sheps S8 - The Nudists.png|Intro - The Nudists S8 - The Ninjas.png|Intro - The Ninjas S8 - Soup-A-Stars.png|Intro - Soup-A-Stars S8 - Shake N' Bake.png|Intro - Shake N' Bake S8 - Roflcopters.png|Intro - Roflcopters S8 - Deep Voice.png|Intro - Deep Voice Videos Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Category:Series Category:A to Z Category:Ended Series